Vision is one of the most crucial senses for humans when evaluating a scene. Typical cameras on planar platform have a field-of-view of 50°×40°, and the hemispherical focal plane array (HFPA) of detector can extend a field-of-view to 140°×140°. However, the field-of-view is still limited to the direction forward of the detector array even when the HFPA is employed. This disclosure demonstrates a 4-π detection by employing a detector array on a spherical platform which can cover near complete vision in all direction. An epitaxial lift-off (ELO) process, or wafer etch removal techniques can be combined with cold-weld bonding or Van der Waals bonding based transfer process to transplant the detector array onto a thin and flexible platform. Then, the transferred array is wrapped onto target objects with the minimum stress using origami process. This process can be employed to create a detector array in any kind of arbitrary three dimensional structure including sphere, hemisphere and cylindrical platform. Furthermore, this method improves the pixel density by eliminating the stretching process which is conventionally employed to expand a two-dimensional structure into a three-dimensional structure.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.